Foxblaze
"She named one of her kits after you. Firekit. Looks just like you too." She growled. "He wanted to be a guard, just like you." She growled at her uncle. "But you didn't care." She growled, turning tail and walking away from her uncle. "You never did." Foxblaze to Firetail about his past mate, Blizzardfur. Foxblaze is a small, orange tabby shecat with short fur, and blue eyes. Contents # Rough Roleplay Summary # FogClan - Book One Rough Roleplay Summary Foxkit was born early to Echostream and Blazefang, after Echostream attacked a rogue and she was still recovering from her extensive wounds. Echostream was killed in the kitting, and Foxkit's brother, Windkit, was stillborn. Blizzardfur, the medicine cat and Foxkit's aunt, said that she would foster Foxkit seeing as there were no queens in the clan at that moment. Blazefang agreed, and Foxkit was adopted by Blizzardfur. Blizzardfur taught Foxkit medicine cat techniques after Foxkit said that she wanted to become a medicine cat, so Foxkit was ahead of the curve. Blizzardfur became pregnant with her mate, Firetail's kits, and when she told Firetail he ran away, not wanting to become a father. Foxkit resented him for that. Foxkit became six moons shortly after that, and became Foxpaw, apprenticed to the oldest medicine cat of the clan, a cat named Swampstream. Swampstream was a good mentor in Foxpaw's eyes, though she could be a little grumpy times. After training in SnowClan as a medicine cat for almost twelve moons, her cousin, Oceanwave, came to her and said that she had found an oportunity to go to a nearby clan called FogClan because they needed more cats, even though that was where Firetail was, Foxpaw reluctantly agreed and went with her cousin to help. FogClan - Book One Foxpaw is seen walking into the FogClan camp, which is currently being built, with her cousin and following her uncle. Her cousin, Oceanwave, says "New home, eh?" and Foxpaw nods. Firetail said that he would talk with the leader, Dewstar, and get them situated. Foxpaw and Oceanwave nod. Foxpaw looked uneasy at the time, because she did not like moving away from her old clan, and away from her foster mother, Blizzardfur. The story goes into detail about how her father did not treat her the same way he did with his other kits, because she was what killed her mother unintentionally, and that she was the spitting image of her father. It is not noted in the book that her stillborn brother was the spitting image of Foxpaw's mother. The book also goes into detail about what I have stated before in the Rough Roleplay Summary. It is said that back in SnowClan, a lot of cats would say "You look just like your father!" and that was one of the reasons why she left. Foxpaw looks around, observing dens being built before her uncle returns moments later. He says that Dewstar wanted to meet her and her cousin, and that they should follow him. They follow him to the leaders den where they are introduced to Dewstar, and she gets them in the correct places that they should be. Foxpaw asks if she could help build dens or anything of the sort, but Dewstar delines saying that the way she could help is if she would get situated in the medicine den with the medicine cat, Grayfoot. She complies, and goes off to the medicine den, which has the extremly strong scent of lavender. Foxpaw meets the medicine cat, Grayfoot, and asks him why he has so much laved after he gets her a nest. He explains that a lot of the cats in FogClan are StoneClan refugees, and they have a stress disorder that lavender calms. Foxpaw understands, and asks if he needs any herbs. Grayfoot says that he was low on wild garlic, and Foxpaw vollunteers to go get some. Grayfoot gives her the O.K., and she goes off to get the wild garlic where Swampstream and Blizzardfur showed her a stach. She grabbed a few stalks, and bounded back to clan territory. Three moons have passed since the prologue, and Foxpaw has become her training rank, with the name Foxblaze. Oceanwave told Dewstar in secret to make her suffix named after her father, but Dewstar said that Foxblaze had that suffix for her fiery spirit. This is not revealed in the story, but the author has revealed that. Foxblaze was fighting with her uncle, upon finding out that he had another mate and that he was having an affair with Blizzardfur. Foxblaze says that she was probably the reason why he left Blizzardfur, calling her mom, in which Firetail responds that Blizzardfur was not her mother. She replies, saying that Blizzardfur was more of a mother than her biological mother, Echostream, would have ever been. She immediatly took back her words, not knowing Echostream and knowing that Echostream gave up her life for hers. She took a deep breath, then saying that Firetail loved his mate in FogClan, her name being Sandtail, more than Blizzardfur, and that was why he left. Firetail stayed quiet. Foxblaze goes on to say the quote at the top of the page. She took another deep breath, then went to the nursery where his mate was to congratulate her on the kits. She didn't want to start anything with her, or bring the hatred of her mate out on her, because her and Foxblaze were on good terms. Sandtail greeted her on arrival, and Foxblaze asked her about the kits. Sandtail replied that the kits are very energetic, when they are awake that is. Foxblaze said that Birdkit, her daughter, looked just like her. Sandtail thanked her, and Foxblaze brought her a mouse before retuning to the medicine den. Grayfoot was rushing out of the den, with borage and raspberry leaves. She asks him where he's going and he replies quickly that Dewstar was kitting. Foxblaze thinks to herself that it was odd that both of the queens were kitting, and sat the watermint leaves out to dry. She tried to get to sleep, though she never got to, and went to go check on Dewstar. When she walked into the den, Grayfoot was checking the kits for mutations and deformities. Grayfoot greeted her, and she asked how it went. He said that it went well, and there were four healthy kits. Dewstar said she was expecting three, and she was stumped on a name for the fourth, saying that the names for the other three were Dovekit, Moriningkit, and Breezekit. Foxblaze suggested the name Echokit, becuase none of the cats in FogClan besides her cousin and uncle knew of her past. Dewstar said that was a perfect name and thanked Foxblaze, and named the fourth kit Echokit. Foxblaze said a kind, "Of course." before padding off. Another season has passed, and two apprentices in the clan, Magpiepaw and Cardinalpaw recieved their names, Magpiewing and Cardinaltalon, as their ranks, a hunter and a guard. Sandtail's kits, Birdkit, Flarekit, and Fernkit became apprentices as well, becoming a hunter's apprentice, asssassin's apprentice, and a guard's apprentice, with the names Birdpaw, Flarepaw, and Fernpaw. After the caremony was over, Foxblaze congratulated the new hunter, guard, and the new apprentices, and went to the medicine den were Echokit was waiting. Echokit greeted her, and Foxblaze said a kind hello, and Echokit said that all of the lavender that Foxblaze put out was dry, and Foxblaze congratulated her saying that she would make a great medicine cat. Echokit beamed. Foxblaze said that she and Grayfoot weren't going to be there that night because they were going to the moonlake, and Echokit asked if she could come. Foxblaze shook her head, and said that she would have to wait three more moons. Echokit looked crestfallen. Grayfoot said that those moons would fly by, and she seemed a little happier. She said that she understood, and asked if she could be Foxblaze's apprentice. Foxblaze agreed, Echokit smiling. When Foxblaze went to the moonlake and drank some of the water, she appeared in her old clan's camp, and saw a starry shecat approach her. She asked who she was, and the shecat said that she was Echostream, her mother. Foxblaze asked why she was speaking to her, instead of Troutstream, the original SnowClan medicine cat. Echostream said that she wanted to appologize for being responsible for the torment from her father, and that she should have waited to let her wounds heal before Blizzardfur induced birth, contrary to Foxblaze's belief that it was just bad luck that she came early. Foxblaze said that it was not torment, uncomfortable at the fact that she was calling another shecat 'mom'. She said that she could have died if she had waited. Echostream replied that both of them could have lived if she would have waited. Foxblaze sighed, then asked about Echokit. Echostream asked "What about her?" Foxblaze said that she gave her her name, and asked if she was mad. Echostream asked why she would be mad, looking down at her kit. Foxblaze said that she did not think about her feelings at the time, and didn't know if she wanted a kit named after her. Echostream reassured that it was okay, giving her a small smile. Foxblaze looked at her paws awkwardly. Echostream said that it was about time to go, and Foxblaze said that it was nice meeting her. Echostream said "Same to you." before Foxblaze woke up with the rest of the medicine cats. Grayfoot sat up shortly, and asked her if she was ready to head back after the rest of the medicine cat stirred. Foxblaze nodded, standing, eager to get back into her nest and back to sleep. The next chapter starts with her in a dream with Firetail, him saying the words "She looks exactly like her." and "It's like seeing a ghost." Foxblaze asks him threateningly why he was in her dreams. He said "She looks exactly like Echostrema. Maybe you two have something in common." She yowled "Get out!" He looekd at her and said, "Maybe she's a reincarnation.", before she woke up abruptly. Grayfoot was by the herbs, and asked her if she was having a bad dream. She nodded, and he slid her a stalk of lavender, saying that it was almost dawn. She started chewing on the stalk. Foxblaze looked over at Echokit, knowing that Firetail was talking about her in the dream. She thought that she did look like her as she finished the stalk. Grayfoot said that they were running low on poppy seeds and asked if she and Echokit would go out and gather some and all the herbs she could find before flooding season. Foxblaze nodded, standing up and tapping Echokit's flank with her paw. Echokit woke up, saying good morning. Foxblaze asked the kit if she wanted to go herb hunting with her, and she agreed. She and the kit walked out of the den, out into the woods. They returned later with a variety herbs, and dropped them off in the medicine den. Grayfoot was standing over a nest, and Foxblaze craned her neck to see who was in it. It was her uncle, tattered and bloody. She asked what happened to him, and Grayfoot said that Blossomstrike told him that a big dog got him. He fought it off, but not without consequences. He said that he treated him the best he could, but he didn't know if he would make it. ''Maybe he deserved it. ''A voice in Foxblaze's head said, but she ignored it. Firetail didn't look alive. She told Grayfoot good luck, saying that she would help if he wanted her to, then exited the den with Echokit, telling her that they should get some more herbs. Echokit was apprenticed to Foxblaze in this chapter, becoming Echopaw. Grayfoot ran out the den, saying that Firetail vanished, no trace of him whatsoever. Foxblaze asked him if there was any scent trail, and he said there was none. Foxblaze saw Sandtail and her kit's heads droop, her making a mental comment that they were genuinly attached to them. She muttered and insult to him, saying he was a piece of mousedung. Dewstar asked her if she knew anything since he was her uncle. She shook her head, then revealed his past that he was a mate-hopper. Sandtail asked how many mates he had had before her, and she said two from what she knew. Sandtail said that "he seemed so truthful", and Foxblaze said that he always did. Dewstar said that she would send Oceanwave and Blossomstrike to see if he was still in FogClan territorym and resumed what they were doing before. Foxblaze said that they needed to go get some cobwebs for Grayfoot because he used most of them on Firetail, and led Echopaw into the forest. Echopaw said that she saw some when they were herb hunting earlier, and asked if she should go get them. Foxblaze nodded, saying that that would be a good idea. Foxblaze is seen in the medicine den, licking her shoulder fur before getting a burr inbetween her teeth and removing it. She asked Echopaw how her romp with her sister, and Echopaw said that it was fun, and it was good to stretch her muscles. Echopaw asked if anything happened while she was gone, sitting beside Foxblaze. Foxblaze shook her head, saying that nothing happened in particular besides Grayfoot bringing back some thyme, even though they barely needed it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Echopaw nodded. Foxblaze looks down at her stomach. Echopaw asked what the orange tabby was so disgruntled about, and she said that she was more plump than usuall, and that she probably should have left that dove for antoher cat. She chuckled, Echopaw followed suit. Grayfoot poked his head into the den, asking if he could speak with Foxblaze in private. Foxblaze nodded, following the gray tabby tom outside into the forest. He asked Foxblaze "How they were coming along", and she said that "they" were well, and were coming soon. She commented that she would have to make a den in the forest to hide them in, since she was not close with any shecats besides her cousin, who she couldn't see getting orange and red kits out of black and gray parents, hinting that she was expecting kits. She thanked Grayfoot for helping her, and he nodded saying that he would want to help protect her reputation as much as possible. Foxblaze walked back into the medicine den, Grayfoot walking in the opposide direction. She told Echopaw that she was a great help with teh waterlilies and told her that she was going to go get some dandilions before walking off. The next chapter was Echopaw's ceremony, becoming Echocloud. Foxblaze was out in the forest with Grayfoot, herb hunting. She returned later in the chapter, dropping off some unnamed herbs in the sun. Foxblaze looked out of the den, seeing Dewstar leap onto the brokenlog. She called a clan meeting, and cats collected around. It is revealed that Grayfoot found three kits in the forest and a queen needed to take care of them. Foxblaze vollunteered, and no other shecat vollunteered, so she became a queen to take care of the ktis. She named them Redkit, Blazekit, and Moosekit. This chapter was Blizzardpaw, Newtpaw, Sandpaw, Rainpaw, and Minnowpaw's rank ceremony and Gullkit, Dawnkit, Rabbitkit, Daisykit, Aspenkit, and Qualkit's apprentice ceremony, becoming Blizzardsteam, Newtfoot, Sandspeck, Rainwatcher, Minnowheart, Gullpaw, Dawnpaw, Rabbitpaw, Daisypaw, Aspenpaw, and Quailpaw. Foxblaze told her kits to "play nice" in this chapter, when Moosekit and Redkit were playing fox. Moosekit replied with a simple, "don't worry mom!"